I'm Back, Baby
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Five years ago, the love of Cynthia's life went away, leaving her along. Tyler broke her heart - and his own - but now the two could become a whole once again. Set after Black/White. Cynthia/OC, mentions ChessShipping. Rated M for sensual - if graphic - lemon. Don't like, don't read, don't report. Please?


_**I just really love Cynthia, OK? So much so I created an OC that's almost exactly the same as me (apart from the whole being-amazingly-good-looking thing) purely for shipping with her. So here we go. Enjoy.**_

* * *

If being Sinnoh Champion was a lonely life, having an eternal holiday in Undella Town was desolate. The only visitors she'd had were those two Trainers, Hilda and Blake _**(A/N: My HC name for Black, because seriously. Hilbert?)**_, who'd battled her and narrowly gotten victories for themselves.

They were also a couple, and they looked so in love that she found herself envying them.

She'd thought she was in love once or twice, yes. Back when Lance of Johto had visited, they'd gone on a few dates, but he thought she deserved better than him. As if she could ever find someone better, though.

In actuality, though, she had, once.

He was a Trainer from Hoenn, a man around the same age as her. He'd travelled to Sinnoh to visit Professor Rowan, at first, before deciding to take the League Challenge. He'd lost to her in the battle, though he'd gotten pretty damn close. His team were all Hoenn Pokémon, save for the Lucario he had that rivalled even her own. He'd expressed an interest in her beyond that of a Trainer for another Trainer, and they started seeing one another, right up until he had to leave for a reason she couldn't remember. That was five years ago.

She sighed to herself and began gathering some swimming attire together. She'd been cooped up in Caitlin's villa for too long.

Cynthia desperately needed to do something other than pine for those long gone.

* * *

She was wearing a black bikini, and her usual black headband – the one with those four strange attachments that made it look like she had black horns growing out of the side of her head – had been left in the villa. She only wore the thing because it had been part of a 'signature look' she'd needed as Champion. Now that Lucas had taken that mantle, she didn't need the look anymore.

Still, heads turned to look at her. Not just male ones, either. Back when she was Champion – she _really _needed to stop all this reminiscing – Cynthia had graced many the magazine cover, including _Sinnoh Girl Weekly_, a magazine focused at lesbian Pokémon Trainers, of all things.

Of course, it wasn't really surprising that so many people were staring at her. Her long blonde hair and curvaceous figure that was barely contained in her bikini made her look like a swimsuit model (something she'd experienced before as…dammit!)

Cynthia didn't even bother going into the water. She just chose a beach chair under a large umbrella and lay there, half-sleeping. She stayed like that for about an hour.

But then she heard a voice. A voice that was all too familiar.

"Tell me you didn't just come here to pick up guys. Or girls, by the looks of it."

She opened her eyes with a start and looked up at the newcomer. He had short blonde hair and dark green eyes; he had an eternal-seeming grin on his face, and he wore black and red swimming trunks.

"Tyler?!" she demanded, standing up and hugging him without a thought.

"Oof! Good to…see you too…Cynthia." He wheezed. "But…I kinda need…to breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry!" She let go of him bashfully, her cheeks red.

Tyler chuckled. "Miss me that much, huh?"

Cynthia recovered enough to hold back the urge to slap him. "Where the hell did you go?"

"I told you. I went to Kanto to do a favour for Professor Birch. Then Johto, now here in Unova."

"I…don't remember this."

"I do. You cried your eyes out when I said I had to leave. I did the same thing on the ship to Viridian City."

Her eyes widened. "You did?"

"Of course I did. The hell kinda question is that?" He grinned.

Despite herself, Cynthia laughed a little. "So why come to Undella Town?"

"I needed a break. Besides, they say there's a bunch of ruins nearby that are connected to Legendary Pokémon somehow. But I think it's mainly for the sun, surf and sexy ladies like yourself."

She blushed. He always seemed to make her feel like a lovey-dovey schoolgirl.

"Anyway," Tyler went on, "now that we're here at the same time, we should go for a swim."

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on, Cynthia. It'll be fun." He smirked. "Like that week-long trip we took to the hot-springs at Lavaridge Town."

Her blush flared redder. "A-alright."

Tyler laughed that infectious laugh of his. "Awesome." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the surf.

How long they stayed in the water, she had no idea. All she knew was that they were acting like kids again; splashing one another childishly and trying to dunk each other.

Eventually, they stopped even that and started to stare into each other's eyes. Cynthia was hypnotised by the colour of his irises all over again; they were as green as a forest, she thought.

"Ah, to hell with it," Tyler murmured suddenly.

"What?" she asked.

His response was to grab her by the waist and pull her to him, kissing her passionately.

At first, she was shocked. They'd spent five years apart, now he was already trying to rekindle things?

Then she accepted it. Like he said, to hell with it. She'd believed she was in love with him. Maybe it wasn't a belief, and more of a reality.

Cynthia started to kiss him back, her hands running up his arms while his wrapped tighter around her waist. Her arms went around his neck as they deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for control.

"I missed this," Tyler panted when they separated briefly.

"No more than me, I bet." She smirked a little.

"Actually…" Then he was silenced.

They stayed like that, kissing roughly, for about ten minutes before Cynthia pulled back, panting, her face flushed. "I think I know where this is headed."

He tilted his head. "Where is it going?"

She winked. "I'm renting a villa nearby from a friend. We could be…" She traced circles on his bare chest. "…alone."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh!" He paused. "Yeah, I'm cool with that."

She giggled. "That's your response to us getting back together after five years?"

"You know me, Cynthia." He patted her butt lightly, causing her to squeak. "I like to understate things. I think I summarised our first battle as 'Well…that was a thing'."

Cynthia laughed at the memory. "Come on."

"Gladly."

* * *

As soon as they were both in the villa, Cynthia pinned Tyler to the wall, kissing him roughly. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she was more forceful than he remembered, using her hand to lock his wrists to the wall.

Her other arm moved down the front of his body and practically ripped his trunks off, leaving him naked as the day he was born. That done, she pushed him onto the bed, which groaned its protest at being treated so roughly.

"I don't remember you being this…rough," Tyler admitted.

"I just really need you. Sorry."

He laughed. "It's fine with me. Really."

"Glad to hear it." Cynthia went behind her back and undid her bikini top, letting it fall and releasing her medium-to-large sized breasts.

Surprising her, Tyler sat up and pulled her close, taking one breast in his mouth, nipping and sucking at it, causing her to moan. His hands went to her butt and gripped it lightly before he pulled off her bottoms, which joined all the rest of their clothes on the floor.

The former Champion pushed him back down on the bed and held him there lightly with one hand while she positioned herself above him.

Tyler's face crinkled a little. "Cynthia…"

She arched an eyebrow. "What, you're not using pet names?"

"Seriously, honey." He did smile a little, though. "Do you think you're ready for…?"

The hand that was on his chest now moved to his mouth, the index finger on his lips. "I'm not Champion anymore. Besides…I love you. I'm pretty sure I'm ready." With that, she slid herself onto his length with a breathy moan. When she became settled and readjusted to him, she started to rock and bounce her hips against his.

Tyler pulled her close again and kissed her lustily even as they rocked against one another. His hand squeezed her butt a little, but he let her do most of the work, seeing as that was how she seemed to want it to be.

They panted each other's names again and again as they made love, their hands running over the other's body as if to reassure themselves that this was real, not just a fantasy they were dreaming up.

Everyone has their limits, though, and Cynthia reached hers about ten minutes later with a loud moan; Tyler reached his at almost the exact same time and grunted a little as he did.

She pulled herself off him and lay beside him on the bed, one hand on his chest; her breasts were pressed against his shoulder. "Better than I remember."

"That's because you weren't so…dominant when we were together the first time."

Cynthia giggled. "I guess not."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What?"

"My response to what you said before?"

"What did I say? Apart from your name and a few expletives?" She smirked at him with a giggle.

He laughed. "About you saying you love me."

She blushed. "Oh. That."

"Yeah. That." Tyler rolled onto his side, smiling kindly at her. "I love you too." He gave her a small, sweet kiss. "And I'm too tired to go back to my hotel. Think I might crash here. That OK?"

"Of course it is, Ty."

He grinned. "Been a while since anyone called me that."

She nestled her head into the little space between his neck and shoulder. "Goodnight, Ty."

"G'night…my love." He chuckled a little.

Cynthia poked him. "Melodramatic."

* * *

She woke up late the next day, her arm on the bed. Tyler was not there. Internally, she panicked. _Did he leave as soon as he woke up? Was all that stuff about loving me…a lie?_

She heard noises coming from the kitchen. Confused, she wrapped the sheet around her nude body and walked out.

Tyler was in there wearing an apron over a blue shirt and black pants, humming to himself while he worked at the stove. He must have heard her footfalls, as he turned around to look at her. The apron said 'Kiss the Cook' with an image of a Machoke holding a spatula on it. "You took your time getting up."

Cynthia looked around. "Wait, where did all these suitcases come from?"

"My hotel room. I picked them up about an hour ago."

So she was right when she'd thought he'd left when he woke up. What she'd been wrong about was the reason.

"I kinda figured if we're gonna be together, we should at least be closer. Right?" He had that grin again.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Right."

"Awesome. I love it when I'm right." He came over with two plates. "Here you go. My famous omelettes. I remember how much you loved them, so…"

She giggled and kissed him.

"Wait, what was that for?" he asked.

Cynthia poked his nose. "I always listen to a Machoke holding a spatula." She pointed at the apron.

"Oh. Right."

She giggled and hugged him.

They would never be separated again.

* * *

_**Fun fact: Tyler's originally from the Hoenn region because the first Pokémon game I played was actually Emerald Version, which, of course, was set in Hoenn.**_

_**Did you like it? Please tell me in a review. Also, feel free to let me know if you wanna see more of these two together.**_


End file.
